You Were There
by Heavenly-Creation
Summary: Mac and Flack find out Stella and Angell were at the Diakos scene... Main characters: Mac, Stella, Flack, and Angell. The updates for this story are going to be slow due to personal circumstances, my life is crazy busy right now and I am so sorry!
1. I can't believe you

**Don't own anything.**

**_Mac finds out that Stella and Angell were at Diakos's crime scene before they called it in..._**

The look on Mac's face made Stella stop in her tracks.

"You were there."

Stella leaned against the door, "I was where?"

Ha stood up, "You and Jess were at the Diakos scene before you made the anonymous 911 call."

Stella closed the door and turned to face him, "And if I was?"

"Damn it Stella! I told you to drop it!"

He saw a flash of anger in her eyes, "And let him get away and kill other people Mac? How was I supposed to do that?"

Stella watched as Mac walked over, "We would have found the evidence to get him."

She sat down on the arm of the couch, "That wouldn't have mattered Mac, Diakos had diplomatic immunity."

He walked back and sat behind his desk, "Stella, we would have gotten him somehow."

"And how many more people would have gotten killed over those stupid coins?"

At Mac's silence, she continued, "How did you know we were there?"

Mac looked at her, "I found an earring on the carpet, and Don recognized it as one he had given Jess. Luckily, only him and I saw it, or I wouldn't be the one talking to you."

Stella remembered Jess had said she lost her earring, "Ya, Jess was worried because Don had given her the earring..."

"Stella? Why were you there?"

She sighed, "We were looking for Diakos. I swear Mac, Jess and I didn't shoot him! You didn't think that, did you?"

Mac didn't say anything, he didn't have to, the answer was in his eyes, he thought that she had shot Diakos.

Stella shook her head and stood up, "You did. Unbelievable Mac, I would expect it from someone else, but not you, I would think that since you're my best friend, you wouldn't doubt me like that."

"Stella..."

"No Mac. Don't talk to me, just leave me alone."

All Mac could do was watch Stella walk out.

_**Next chapter is with Flack and Angell...**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...  
**_


	2. Interrogation about an earring

**Don't own anything**_**.**_

_**Flack confronts Jess about the earring.**_

Jess walked over and sat on the corner of Flack's desk, "You wanted to see me Detective?"

Flack looked up, "I found your earring."

Jess smiled, "You did? Where?"

"By the body of Sebastian Diakos, and Mac found it, I just recognized it."

Jess's smile faded, "Oh. I suppose you want to know why?"

Flack nodded, "Ya, I kind of want to know why my girlfriend's earring was by a dead body."

Jess looked around, "Think we could talk in private?"

"Sure." He got up and led her into an interrogation room.

Jess raised her eyebrows, "An interrogation room? Really Flack?"

Flack sat down, "Really. Please sit down Detective Angell."

Jess shook her head, "I think I'll stand thanks."

"It wasn't a request Detective Angell. Sit."

Crossing her arms she sat, "What now, Detective Flack?"

He stood up and walked over to stand behind her, "What was your earring doing beside Sebastian Diakos?"

The feel of his breath on her neck made Jess want to shiver, but she stubbornly sat still. She was not going to give Don Flack the satisfaction of knowing he held that power over her.

"Detective Bonasera and I were looking for Mr. Diakos. You should know why Detective Flack."

Flack frowned, "No need to be smart Detective Angell."

Jess turned to face him, "I didn't realize I was being smart Detective." She smiled sweetly and quickly gave him a kiss, "I thought I was supposed to tell the truth."

Flack went to the other side of the table, "What you just did could be considered sexual harassment Detective Angell."

Smiling Jess cocked an eyebrow, "If that's sexual harassment, then what we did last night must be considered torture Don."

She stood up, "I swear we didn't shoot him Don, I swear!"

He sat down in the chair, "I know. I was so worried Jess, if you hadn't called..."

Jess gave him a hug, "I know." She kissed his cheek, "It was very sweet of you to be worried."

He pulled her into his lap, "Why didn't you tell me about helping Stella? If anything had happened to either of you, Mac and I would..."

"Murder whoever hurt us. I know, but we didn't want to get Mac madder at Stella."

Suddenly "Sneakin' Around" by Rikx started to play, "I'm so tired of sneaking around our love..."

Jess started to squirm, "That's Stella, I need to answer."

"Sneaking around, how appropriate." He grabbed the phone out of her pocket, "Hey Stell. Jess is in interrogation right now."

Stella's voice came into the phone, "If you don't get Jess, so help you Don Flack, I will hurt you."

Flack's eyes went wide, "Okay, okay, here she is."

Jess grabbed the phone, "Hey..."

"Mac thought we shot Diakos."

"He did? Stell, when did he say this?"

"We had a fight Jess."

"Oh, well come down to the bullpen and we'll go for food and I'll send Don up to talk to Mac."

"Okay... Why did Flack answer your phone?"

Jess smiled, "I'm being interrogated. I'll see you in a few."

"Kay, bye."

Jess hung up and turned to Flack, "I have to go. I'm meeting Stell, and you have to talk to Mac, he thought we shot Diakos."

Flack stood him and Jess up, "Okay. See you tonight?"

Jess nodded, and they left the interrogation room, business as usual, nothing to hint at their relationship.

_**Okay, next we have Stella and Jess's conversation and Mac and Flack's as well.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	3. Like and Luck

**Don't own anything.**

_**So sorry for delay!! So sorry, I have this test... and that means I have to study. **_

Jess slid into the booth across from Stella, "So, what happened?"

Stella shrugged, "He said something about Flack finding your earring and then it turned into a fight. I asked if he had thought we had shot Diakos, and he went silent, but he didn't have to say anything Jess, it was all over his face, he thought we shot Diakos."

Jess smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Stell, it was my earring that got us into that mess."

Stella shook her head, "It's not your fault, Mac is too good at his job, I should have known he would find out sometime that we were there."

Jess's face went serious, "It's not that Stell, your friendship with Mac... what's going to happen?"

Stella sighed, "It's probably ruined. That's not your fault Jess, Mac would have found out and it would have been wrecked anyway. Besides, it was already starting to get awkward."

Jess frowned, "Why? You and Mac have the perfect friendship."

Stella looked around and mumbled, "Not when one person starts to like the other person."

Jess stared at her, even with Stella's voice so low, she had still heard her, "You like Mac?!"

Stella glared at her, "Yea, but let's just keep it between us for now, not everyone else in the restaurant."

Jess smiled, "Sorry. How long have you liked him?"

Stella shrugged, "I don't know, but it's not going to happen. I'll be lucky if we can even be friends, forget anything else, after this."

Jess shook her head, "No, you and Mac have something, you'll be okay."

Stella smiled, "I hope. Is Flack with Mac?"

Jess nodded, "I sent him to the lab, you want to eat? I don't think either of us have had anything in the past twenty-four hours."

Stella grinned, "Sure, but who's paying?"

* * *

Flack walked into Mac's office and sat down, "Hey."

Mac looked up, "Hi. How did it go with Jess?"

Flack grinned, "We're good. I'm guessing you and Stella aren't?

Mac sighed, "No, we aren't."

Flack shook his head, "You thought they shot him Mac? You know that they wouldn't."

"I didn't think they would have murdered him, but it did cross my mind that they may have shot him out of self-defense, but before I could explain, Stella left."

The look on Mac's face mad Flack stare at him, "Mac, everyone knows you like her. Why don't you just do something about it."

Mac glared at him, "And wreck our friendship?"

Flack rolled his eyes, "You already did that. Talk to her, maybe... you guys are meant to be something more."

Mac watched as Flack stood up, "You going?"

Flack nodded, "I'm hungry, are you coming?"

Mac stood up, "Sure."

As they walked out, Flack grinned, "That's how Jess and I got together, I kissed her one night and it just continued from there."

Mac smiled, "Ya, but she wasn't mad at you and you're Irish, you've got luck behind you."

Flack's grin got bigger as he shrugged, "I guess I do, don't I?"

_**So sorry for delay!!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	4. Awkward Silence

**Don't own anything.**

_**So sorry for the mini-delay! I did get a 94% on my test, but I got a job... so I may be slow updating... but I will try! Enjoy!**_

Jess looked up and saw Flack and Mac enter the diner.

She turned to Stella, "Guess who just walked in?"

Stella turned around, "It's okay, wave them over, but come and sit next to me please."

Jess nodded, waved the guys over and sat beside Stella.

They slid into the booth across from the girls.

After the waitress came and took their orders, Flack turned the girls, "You get a case yet?"

Jess shook her head, "No, for some reason it seems like New York has stopped committing crime today."

Stella looked at the clock, "It's only one, they still have eleven hours."

Jess looked at her, "Don't tempt fate."

The waitress put the food in front of the guys, "Enjoy."

After fifteen minutes of silence, Jess stood up, "I think we're gonna go, ready Stell?"

Stella nodded, and slid out of the booth, "Ya, make the most of a hopefully crime-free day."

They waved to Mac and Flack and left.

As they watched the girls disappear, Flack turned to Mac, "Why were you so silent? You didn't say a word."

Mac shrugged, "What could I say? Stella and I aren't talking."

"Well you weren't trying to solve that problem! And Stella wasn't the only one at the table."

"What am I supposed to do Don? It was just easier to not say anything."

Mac didn't say anything more and returned to his food.

Sighing, Flack did the same.

* * *

Jess turned to Stella, "I think that was the awkwardest moment I've spent with either Don or Mac."

Stella nodded, "Ya, but it's always awkward when Mac and I fight."

Jess grinned, "Thanks for the warning."

Stella smiled, "Even though it won't help."

Jess shrugged, "I work with you guys, but I can try."

Stella grinned, "You can, but..."

Their cells ringing interrupted her, quickly they grabbed them to find out they had a case.

Jess turned to Stella after they were done, "Got the keys?"

Stella nodded and they hurried to go to the scene.

_**So sorry for the delay!!!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...  
**_


	5. You think there's something?

**Don't own anything.**

Jess yawned, "I think that was the hardest day I've had."

Flack looked at her, "Tough case?"

She smiled, "Ya, you?"

He nodded, "Ya. I think that Mac was the reason mine was bad, there was so much tension with him. He's really worried about this whole Stella thing."

Jess sighed, "She's obsessing over this whole thing too."

Flack leaned back into the couch, "Think there's something more between them?"

Jess lay down so she was using his lap as a pillow, "What do you mean?"

Flack shrugged, "I know they're best friends, but do you think that maybe it's more?"

Jess raised her eyebrows, "Stell likes Mac."

"Really? I knew there was something between them"

Jess smiled, "Ya, there is, Does Mac like Stell?"

Flack grinned, "Ya, he does. Think we should do something about it?"

Jess nodded, "Of course, but they can't find out, if they do... We are so dead."

Flack yawned, "Ya, we are. I think we should head to bed."

Jess sat up, "Okay."

Flack stood up and pulled her into him, "Let's go."

Jess allowed him to lead her into their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

_**Okay, very small filler chapter, hope it was okay! Sorry for delay!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	6. Dun, dun, dunnn Set up!

**Don't own anything.**

**I am so sorry for the late update! My Internet is down, and... when it's up, I have gotten writer's block on this story, so... but, I'm over it now! I'm listening to my writing music, and I'm writing! Enjoy!  
**

Stella walked into her office and found Jess sitting there, "What are you doing?"

Jess smiled, "I'm waiting for you, Don and I want you to come over for dinner tonight, you free?"

"Ya, but..."

"Great! We'll see you at seven, that's when you get off shift right?"

Stella nodded, "I do, but Jess..."

Jess sat up and headed for the door, "I'll pick you up. Bye Stella."

As Stella watched Jess leave she shook her head, not knowing what she had just agreed to.

* * *

Flack walked into Mac's office and found Jess already sitting there, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Jess smiled at him, "I came to invite Mac to dinner, remember?"

Flack shrugged, "I guess so. So what did you say Mac?"

Mac looked at the two of them, "Sure, I'll see you at seven, right?"

Jess nodded, "Ya, Don will pick you up."

Mac raised his eyebrows, "You will?"

"Ya, now we need to go," He tugged Jess's hair gently, "Captain needs to talk to us about that Van Holt case."

Jess titled her head back, "You won't be going anywhere if you keep pulling on my hair like I'm five."

Laughing, Flack pulled her up, "Bye Mac, see you at seven."

Mac watched them go, then turned back to his work.

* * *

Flack looked at Jess when they were outside the lab, "Do you think this will work?"

"Inviting them both to dinner so they'll make up?" Jess shrugged, "I think it could go either way, but I hope it works."

Flack looked back up at the lab, "If it doesn't..."

They left the words unfinished as they headed back to the precinct.

* * *

Jess wandered into Stella's office a little bit after seven, "Hey, you ready to go?"

Stella nodded, "I still don't understand how you got me to agree."

Jess grinned, "One of the secrets of my trade, now let's go."

* * *

The sound of music was coming from the apartment as Flack and Mac walked down the hall, "Your girlfriend has unusual taste Don."

He grimaced, "Tell me about it, she has it as her ring tone, and she has every CD by the artist."

Jess opened the door with a huge smile just before Don put in his key, "You guys are here, we've been waiting forever."

Mac looked puzzled, "We?"

His question was soon answered when Stella came in to view behind Jess, her smile disappearing when she saw them, "Mac?"

Their faces were mirror expressions of surprise, their voices echoing together, "What's going on?"

_**Dun, dun, dun... Ha ha! Set up, set up! Sorry, having so much fun with this, and I'm so proud that I finished this next chapter and I updated, so happy!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


End file.
